


A Kiss in the Snow

by Mukashii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, LawSan, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Short & Sweet, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukashii/pseuds/Mukashii
Summary: Just a little OS about the New Year's Eve on the Sunny for the Strawhats and Law.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	A Kiss in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Happy New Year everyone!  
> When I started writing it this afternoon it was just supposed to be a cute little Lawsan drabble then I inevitably made it 2k words and added a bit of hurt/comfort for Law x)  
> Enjoy~

"Cheers, guys!”

The sound of the mugs bumping resounded along with the cry of joy of the Mugiwara, accompanied by the captain of the Hearts. The latter had hoped to be back with his own crew by this time of the year but obviously things never go as planned when this crew was involved. In spite of this, he had to admit he was having a good time. They started to drink on the deck of the Thousand Sunny but soon even the warmth of the alcohol wasn't enough to counter the bitter cold and gusts of wind, so they all went back inside.

It was the night of December 31st and for the occasion Sanji spent the day in his kitchen and outdone himself to please his friends and their guest. An impressive amount of diverse and varied dishes covered the table, which was too small for the feast the cook prepared, as well as the bar. A delicious smell reigned in the room, mixing the scents of the different cooked goods.

"Wow, Sanji-kun that's amazing! "Nami smiled widely when she saw the dinner waiting for them and already caught Luffy by the collar to prevent him from throwing himself on their meal right away.

"I really feel like you're spoiling us tonight, Cook-san," Robin added with a small smile.

The cook couldn't prevent a proud smile from stretching his lips. Receiving compliments about his cooking from his two beautiful Mellorines was the best thing he could've hoped for this evening and it never failed to please him. 

They took their places around the table and the crew chef was the last one to settle down. On the other hand, as soon as his friend sat Luffy was the first to help himself to several plates to fill his stomach. The others quickly imitated him in front of Law's astonished eyes before the latter did the same. Sanji watched him out of the corner of his eye, waiting to see if he liked what he prepared, when he saw his expression of surprise as he took a bite of meat before taking another he chuckled, then turned his attention to something else.

The Mugiwara crew enjoyed their dinner in a good mood, the room filled with the sounds of cutlery and laughter while, thanks mainly to Luffy, the dishes emptied at an impressive speed. Next to him, Law was surprised he could eat so much so fast without his stomach exploding, but he blamed it on his demon fruit, which must also have had an effect on his organs. 

After their meal, they started drinking again in the kitchen and the volume of laughter and conversation increased as each one continued to drink. The atmosphere was light, there was a general good mood and even Law went along with them and drank what they offered him. For the first time in a long time his mind was light and slightly foggy, but for this occasion he allowed himself to think of nothing. 

"Hey guys, It's past midnight! "Usopp said after a moment, looking at the clock. "Happy new year everyone! »

His crewmates also looked up and immediately everyone wished each other a Happy New Year, toasting with each other again with new bursts of laughter and Brook even started playing music to liven up the evening. After that, their little party went on until late at night and everyone was more or less drunk, some like Chopper or Zoro were already asleep and others like Nami and Luffy too drunk for what they say to make much sense anymore.

Sanji as for him was hot and his head was slightly spinning but he was feeling good, he just needed to get some fresh air for a while so he got up, a little wobbly, and left his friends to go on deck. The icy wind greeted him when he opened the door and he noticed the multitude of flakes swirling in the sky and the thin white layer already covering the grass and the deck. He raised his head and stood there with a small smile on his face for long seconds watching the snow fall, the countless white dots dancing in front of his eyes making him a little dizzy. 

The cold air didn't bother him yet but he moved quickly towards the back of the ship, behind Nami's tangerine trees, taking his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He was expecting to be alone but he was surprised to discover Law leaning on the railing of the Sunny as he looked out over the infinite ocean in front of him, he hadn't even noticed that the surgeon had come out before him.

"Law? " he asked. "Is everything all right? »

The captain of the Hearts had been there for several minutes when the cook of the Mugiwara joined him. He had been drinking a little and he was no longer used to the ambient noise so he wanted to isolate himself a little but like every time he was alone he started to think and the snow that swirled around him brought back difficult memories. Images of snow and blood came back to him but the cook's voice took him out of his thoughts.

"Kuroashi-ya... "he turned to him, leaning against the ship's railing with his back. "Yes I'm fine, I just wanted to get some fresh air for a moment. »

The blond man nodded and stood next to him, his pack of cigs still in his hand. He hoped to have a moment to himself, but he was not bothered by the other man's company, the latter intrigued him and he surprised himself to appreciate his presence. "Do you mind if I smoke?”

Law shook his head. "Can I have one?”

Sanji was surprised by the request, but he handed him the pack as he lit the cigarette he had on the corner of his lips. Law took one and thanked him before taking the lighter from the other man. The two smoked side by side without a word for a while, watching the snow fall into the ocean and listening to the sound of the waves sliding against the hull of the ship. 

The smell of the cigarette and the snow brought back memories of that terrible night in the mind of the captain of the Hearts, but somehow he still appreciated anything that could remind him of Corazon. So he forced himself to remember the good times and for a second he thought he saw the one who had saved him when he turned his eyes to Sanji at his side. His heart missed a beat and then he felt foolish and scoffed, thinking he really should stop drinking for the night.

"You're coming from North Blue, right? "Law asked after a moment, breaking the silence. "Like me."

" Yeah," Sanji answered, turning his eyes to him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I'm just curious... "A smile that Sanji wasn't sure he could interpret stretched the other man's lips before he continued. "... You remind me of someone I used to know, when I was still there. »

The blond man didn't know how to answer this, it was the first time Law said anything about himself and he had to admit he was curious to know more but he didn't dare to ask the slightest question. He didn't need to though, because Law went on. 

"He was... the one who saved me." He didn't know why he was saying this to Sanji about him when he hardly knew him at all, but strangely enough he trusted him enough to do so, and he didn't often get the chance to talk about Cora-san. "It was also the only one who didn't think I was a lost cause and wasn't afraid of me. In fact I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him.”

Sanji heard the bitterness and sadness in his voice and sympathized, he didn't know much about Law but he didn't think he had such issues and obviously he had some difficult times. For him Law was a self-confident and sometimes even haughty man... but at that moment he saw in front of him a fragile being and with his hair covered with snowflakes and his dark eyes he felt he was much more vulnerable than he had ever seen him. "You helped us and we're allies. You don't seem like a lost cause to me," he said, blowing a cloud of smoke above them. "And I sure am not afraid of you.”

Law looked up at him and scoffed when he met the blond man's eyes. He thought he was just saying this because he had a moment of weakness and felt sorry for him but he seemed sincere. He pulled on his cigarette and when he finished it he threw it into the ocean before turning completely towards him. "So you don't see the terrible pirate, the Surgeon of Death, when you look at me?" Surprisingly he was a little afraid of his answer. He was used to being considered a monster, after what he had done in his life and with what he had witnessed he thought he was used to it and no longer paid attention to it, but he knew it wasn't completely true.

The blond man shrugged and threw his cigarette away as well, supporting his gaze and wondering what he was really seeing when he looked at him. "When I look at you I just see Law, nothing more ... nothing less.”

Somehow Law's heart warmed up hearing that and he just kept watching Sanji with a small laugh. He didn't expect this response. "You know... it's good to hear that once in a while." He looked at the cook's face, the snowflakes caught in his hair and slightly covering his shoulders, and his eyes resting on him. He then felt strangely attracted to his lips as he looked over them.

In the midst of the snow falling more and more heavily and the freezing temperature around them, the surgeon suddenly felt the need for a warmth he hadn't experienced for a long time. His body reacted faster than his mind, and he was the first to be surprised when his hand rested on the blond man's cheek reddened by the cold while his gaze remained fixed on his own.

Sanji didn't immediately understand what was going on, he just felt the cold touch of the other man's hand on him before his lips softly pressed his own. Contrary to the freezing cold around his kiss was warm, and his cheeks warmed too as he closed his eyes to better appreciate the other man's touch. As if by reflex, he also brought one of his hands to Law's face and went to his neck while the other was clinging to his shoulder. He slightly felt the taste of tobacco and alcohol on his lips, but he attracted him all the more to deepen their kiss, like he was waiting for this for ages.

By the time his lips met Sanji's, Law had expected Sanji to push him away, but he was pleasantly surprised to find that instead he was pulling him closer. He was craving this contact, like he was finally able to breathe after being underwater for so long. He kissed Sanji again and again, not even paying attention to the cold, only the heat from the cook mattered, but after a while he had to separate from him to catch his breath. 

Sanji looked lost, his head spinning because of the kiss this time and was short of air but seeing Law's eyes just a few inches away from his face he wanted to kiss him again.

Law spent long seconds holding Sanji's face in his hands and his eyes fixed on his with a small smile on his face, neither of them daring to break the silence. "Happy New Year, Kuroashi-ya,” he finally let out. “Not a bad way to start the year.”

Sanji chuckled. "Yeah... Happy New Year.”

And here under the snow and the wind, on the deck of a ship in the middle of the ocean they kissed again like they were alone in the world, their warmth keeping them from the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and had a Happy New year ! :D


End file.
